The Skillin Peeps Wiki
=Welcome to the The Skillin Peeps Wiki Avril x.png Mathyske 7.png Elf of Seren.png Agathor1012.png Allyssaa.png SniperSnr.png KarmaLietner.png Soupir.png Tddeathman.png Taresha.png Captain Jozz.png Peep supreme.png Darren.png The Official Wiki Page for the RuneScape Clan, the Skillin Peeps. Although it was made for the Skillin Peeps, this Wiki is open for all to use. Before changing anything on this Wiki, please see the [[Rules on Editing]]. (If there are pictures, pages, or information on yourself, or another peep that you wish to be removed, please alert a [[Keyholders|Keyholder]], or wiki admin, and they will remove said unwanted information) [[Peep Awards|Awards]] '''Peeps of the Month for February:''' xx Louize xx and MidnightOwls ''"You've tried the rest now join the best. We have Cookies."'' Welcome to Skillin Peeps! :) Feel free to 'peep' into our clan chat and spend a little time with us while you're online. Our clan is made up of a community of friendly players from all around the globe. Skillin Peeps is a clan open to EVERYONE. We have no combat or total level requirements. We're simply looking for peaceful, respectful and friendly players who love to play RuneScape. You do not have to be a member to join, but you just might decide we are so wonderful you'll officially become part of our clan. We have a variety of events for D&D's, minigames and other fun things around RuneScape that we do everyday. Some examples include Shooting Stars, Evil Trees, Bossing, Skilling, Stealing Creation, Penguin Hide & Seek and many others which are open to everyone! Our home world is world 92 where our Avatar named Skip dwells. Our Avatar named Aang hangs out at the citadel and our newest Avatar Echo is for clan members to use off world. ¤ Skillin Peeps Rules ¤ 1. * R * E * S * P * E * C * T * This is our golden rule. This includes being kind to each other in what we say and do in the cc, in public, and private chat. It also means not arguing and complaining about our rules, or about the decisions of ranks. Every one of our rules exists to ensure the safety and peace of everyone. We want our cc to be a peaceful, positive, and productive place. 2. FOLLOW ALL JAGEX RULES. NO EXCEPTIONS. Very straight forward. Breaking any of the Jagex rules will result in a ban and a report. 3. NO ARGUING OR COMPLAINING. It's too disruptive. If you have a problem, talk to a higher rank through pm, or bring it *respectfully* to the forums. 4. NO SWEARING, FOUL LANGUAGE, OR SPAMMING in the cc or at events. This includes swear words that Jagex does not censor, and also abbreviations for swears such as 'wtf' and 'lmao'. Anyone who uses serious foul language or does heavy spamming in the cc will be kicked immediately, without warning. 5. NO FLIRTING OR BOY/GIRL TALK in the cc or in public chat. Even if you think it's just joking around, it may be uncomfortable or offensive to the other person, and awkward for the people listening in. Please keep this sort of thing out of our cc. It's a matter of respect for all players. 6. MULTI-CLANNING IS PERMITTED. There are many different kinds of groups available and one group might not meet all of your gaming needs, so jumping back from one clan to the other or joining as a guest is fine. 7. NO BEGGING FOR MONEY. Please do not ask people for money or items. 8. NO EXCESSIVE MERCHING OR SELLING. Pretty straight forward. Asking people to buy you things from the Grand Exchange or from a store such as Naff's Battlestaves because you've hit your buy limit is okay however. Poll Which Race is your favourite: Mahjarrat Aviansie Icyene Vampyre Elf Links